Like Raindrops
by Eladriel
Summary: Legolas und Aragorn, teilen eine ganz besondere Beziehung miteinander die jedoch über mehrer Jahre und viele unverhoffte Ereignisse auf eine harte Probe gestellt wird. Achtung SLASH Kapitel 4 Online! Please Reviews
1. Titelblatt

**Title:** Like Raindrops

**Author**: Caro / Eladriel

**Email**: kathrynjaneway(at)lycos.de

**Category**: Fanfiction

**Genre**: Romantic / Drama

**Language**: German

**Based** **on**: Lord of the Rings / Movies

**Pairing**: Aragorn / Legolas (Slash)

**Plot**:

**Part I – The Mountain**

Auf dem Weg zurück nach Minath Tirith werden Gimli, Aragorn und Legolas von einer Horde Orcs überfallen und kurz darauf finden sich Legolas und Aragorn in einem Tal wieder, dessen ansteigender Fluss sie daran hindert, dieses wieder zu verlassen. So bleibt ihnen nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten bis der Wasserstand sich wieder normalisiert und die Brücken wieder benutzbar sind. Während dieser Zeit entdecken die Beiden, dass zwischen ihnen mehr ist als nur Freundschaft, doch bevor sich beide ihre Gefühle richtig eingestehen können, ist es ihnen wieder möglich das Tal zu verlassen.

**Part II – Old Town**

Zurück in Minath Tirith heiratet Aragorn wie geplant Arwen und einige Tage nach den Festlichkeiten kehrt Legolas nach Mirkwood zurück.

Ein Jahr später gebärt Arwen Aragorn einen Sohn überlebt selbst die Geburt aber nicht. Zehn Jahre lang kümmert sich Aragorn um seinen Sohn bis dieser entschließt von zu Hause abzuhauen und schließlich in Mirkwood landet.

Besorgt um das Wohlergehen seines Jungen nimmt Aragorn die Suche auf und findet nicht nur seinen Sohn sondern auch seinen langjährigen Freund Legolas den er seit elf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat.

**Part III – Never Ending**

Legolas und Aragorn sind froh darüber sich nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen und obwohl sie die Gefühle von damals noch nicht überwunden haben reist Aragorn alleine mit seinem Sohn zurück nach Gondor.

Ein weiteres Jahr später erhält Legolas Post vom Sohn des Königs.

Wird es ein Happy End geben?

**Disclaimer**: J.R.R. Tolkien

**Parts**: 3

**Started**: 17-03-06

**Finished**:

**Author's** **Note**:

So … sehr schön dann ist das also meine erste LotR Fanfiction. Gut die erste Seite ist fast auschließlich voll von Formalitäten und ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich mich einmal an einer so langen Inhaltsangabe auslassen werde, noch bevor ich die Geschichte überhaupt zu ende geschrieben habe, aber da ich ja ein guter Literaturschüler bin habe ich mir natürlich vor dem Schreiben ein Konzept zugelegt ;) Natürlich während des Unterrichtes versteht sich ;) ich will euch jetzt auch nicht zu sehr mit so unnötigem Zeug langweilen ... liest das überhaupt jemand? Wenn ja, dann schreibt mir am ende bitte kurz wie ihr die Geschichte fandet ;)

Aber jetzt fangt mal langsam mit dem lesen an.

Immerhin sind wir jetzt schon fast auf Seite 2... und das bei der Schriftgröße ...

Na dann )

Viel Spaß )

Eure Caro


	2. Part I: The Mountain :: Chapter One

**Like Raindrops**

**Part I**

**The Mountain**

**---**

**Chapter One**

** The Night before **

„Du solltest aufhören, ihn so auffällig an zu starren.", zischte der Zwerg während er mürrisch auf dem Mundstück seiner Pfeife herumkaute. Um seinen Worten Gehör zu verschaffen ließ er kurz seinen Ellenbogen in die empfindliche Seite des Angesprochenen fahren, welcher daraufhin ertappt zusammenzuckte und auf die leise knisternden Flammen schaute. Die Sonne versank hinter den Hügeln und ließ die Waldlichtung in tiefster Dunkelheit zurück. Nur das wärmende Feuer spendete noch ein wenig Licht.

Wortlos drehte sich Gimli auf die Seite und schloss die Augen, um bis zum nächsten Morgen wenigstens ein wenig Ruhe zu finden.

Einen letzten Blick warf Aragorn auf die filigrane Silhouette, die im Schatten der Bäume auf einem Stein saß und deren Lippen, für Aragorn unsichtbar, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielten, bevor auch er sich zur Ruhe legte. Er würde in dieser Nacht keine überraschenden Gefahren fürchten müssen, denn auf Legolas' feine Sinne konnte er in jeder Situation vertrauen.

Legolas ließ seine Gedanken wandern, während er fast zärtlich auf die schlafenden Körper seiner Freunde blickte, wie sie gleichmäßig atmeten. Kaum merklich hoben und senkten sich ihre Brustkörbe und hin und wieder war ein leises Schnarchen aus Gimlis Richtung zu hören.

Die Blätter raschelten im lauen Wind, während aus einer der Baumkronen ein Vogel seine Schreie gen Himmel schickte und darauf wartete endlich losfliegen zu können.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich viel zu früh einen Weg durch das dichte Gehölz und Legolas öffnete langsam seine Augen.

Die Nacht war ruhig gewesen und er hatte keinen Grund gehabt seine Gefährten zu wecken. Irgendwann hatte auch er die Augen geschlossen und sich ganz auf sein ausgezeichnetes Gehör verlassen.

An der Stelle, an der am Abend noch ein Feuer munter geprasselt hatte, waren nun nur noch ein paar Haufen Asche übrig geblieben und kühle Nebelschwaden hatte sich über den weichen Waldboden gelegt.

Legolas erhob sich von dem Stein, auf dem er die Nacht verbracht hatte und reckte sich ausgiebig. Genussvoll sog er die frische Morgenluft in seine Lungen und beobachtete, wie auch Aragorn und Gimli aus ihrem ungestörten Schlaf erwachten.

Er lächelte den beiden zu und schaute Aragorn dabei zu, wie er die beiden treuen Pferde sattelte und sie schließlich zu einem nahegelegenen Gebirgsbach brachte um sie trinken zu lassen.

Die Wellen waren klar und kalt, ein beruhigendes Rauschen begleitete sie und sie glitzerten einladend im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne.

Fast andächtig lies Aragorn seine Hände durch das erfrischende Wasser fahren und anschließend kleine Tropfen über sein Gesicht wandern, wie Regentropfen in einer stürmischen Nacht.

Ohne ein Wort gesprochen zu haben stiegen sie auf ihre Pferde und ließen sie einen schmalen Pfad zwischen den Bäumen nehmen, der sie auf halbwegs sicherstem Wege an ihr Ziel bringen sollte.

Schweigend ritten sie nebeneinander her. Der Krieg um den Einen Ring war beendet, doch noch immer zogen Orcs und Urukhais durch die Wälder. Vor einigen Tagen waren die Drei aufgebrochen, um eine kleine Stadt am Rande von Gondor vor gerade solchen Kreaturen zu schützen und waren nun auf dem Rückweg nach Minath Tirith, wo in wenigen Tagen die Hochzeit von Aragorn und Arwen stattfinden sollte.

Unvermittelt brachte der Elb sein Pferd zum stehen und blickte angestrengt nach rechts.

Mit einer Handbewegung wies er die beiden Anderen an sich ruhig zu verhalten, sie verstanden und so leise es ihnen möglich war, zogen sie ihre Waffen und machten sich auf den bevorstehenden Angriff bereit.

Es waren nur eine Handvoll von Orcs die zwischen den Bäumen umherstreiften und offensichtlich nicht an einem Kampf interessiert waren, oder die Anwesenheit der Gefährten noch nicht bemerkt hatten.

Es war Aragorns Pferd das ohne ersichtlichen Grund plötzlich davon preschte, ohne sich um den Reiter auf seinem Rücken zu kümmern.

Aufgeschreckt von den Bewegungen, entschieden sich die Orcs zu einem Angriff und stürmten auf Gimli und Legolas los.

Gimli sprang vom Rücken des Pferdes und stellte sich den Angreifern entgegen, währen Legolas die Feinde geschickt mit Pfeil und Bogen zu Fall brachte.

Es war keine Kunst sich gegen diese geringe Anzahl von Orcs zu behaupten jedoch fehlte von Aragorn jede Spur.


	3. Part I: The Mountain :: Chapter Two

Chapter Two The River 

Legolas hatte schon die Hand ausgestreckt um Gimli wieder auf das Pferd zu helfen, um die Suche nach Aragorn zu starten, als ohne jede Vorankündigung auch Legolas' Pferd durchdrehte und er jede Mühe hatte sich im Sattel zu halten. Im wilden Galopp jagte das Tier durch das dichte Unterholz während Legolas verzweifelt versuchte die Zügel wieder aufzunehmen. Als er aufblickte, erstreckte sich vor ihm eine Gebirgskette, die er noch nie in seinem nicht gerade kurzen Leben gesehen hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm, schien das Pferd genau zu wissen, wo es hin wollte. Zielstrebig trabte es über eine kleine Brücke, die über einen mächtigen Fluss führte und in einer kleinen Schlucht endete die von diesem eingezäunt war. Saftig grüne Wiese lag nun zu Legolas' Füßen und einzelne kleine Bäume spendeten Schutz und Schatten vor der glühenden Sonne. Die erwärmte Luft wurde, von den steilen Felswänden, die sich in den anderen drei Himmelsrichtungen einige tausend Meter nach oben erstreckten, festgehalten und drückte aufgrund der Flusses schwül und klamm.

An einer der Felsen sah Legolas Aragorns Pferd grasen und suchte erschrocken nach seinem Freund.

Sein scharfer Blick glitt über die Felsen und Steine und fand den Gesuchten schließlich im Eingang einer kleinen Höhle.

Regungslos lag er auf dem Boden. Der Kopf war zur Seite gedreht und die Augen waren geschlossen. Entsetzt stürzte Legolas zu dem leblosen Körper und beugte sich besorgt über ihn. Erleichtert atmete er auf als er feststellte, das Aragorn noch lebte. Zärtlich fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand über Aragorns Wange und strich eine verirrte Haarsträne zur Seite.

Bis auf eine kleine Kopfverletzung konnte Legolas keine weiteren Wunden finden und schloss daraus, dass sein Freund lediglich an einer Gehirnerschütterung litt, die er seinem durchaus stürmischen Pferd zu verdanken hatte.

Ein erst leises und mit der Zeit immer lauter werdendes Donnern lies Legolas aufblicken. Schwarze Gewitterwolken hatten sich am Himmel gesammelt und ein frischer Wind kündigte einen bald aufkommenden Sturm an.

Von außerhalb der Höhle konnte Legolas das unruhige Wiehern der Pferde vernehmen und als er sich aufrichtete zuckte ein erster Blitz über den dunklen Himmel.

Vorsichtig zog er den bewusstlosen Körper Aragorns tiefer in die Höhle um ihn vor der Naturgewalt zu schützen. Schnell lief er hinaus und brachte die Pferde ebenfalls in der Höhle unter, bevor er sich selbst neben Aragorn setzte und seinen Kopf in seinem Schoß bettete.

Die Höhle war dunkel und von draußen hörte man den Sturm gegen die Felsen preschen. Der Regen war zu einem dichten Vorhang aus Milliarden von Tropfen geworden und jedes mal wenn ein Blitz über den Himmel fegte, konnte man sehen, wie meterhohe Wellen den kleinen Fluss zu einem unüberwindlichen Strom aufpeitschten.

Sanft fuhren Legolas Finger durch Aragorns dichtes Haar und er lächelte als Aragorn leise stöhnte, da er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte und sich ein stechender Kopfschmerz in ihm ausbreitete.

Orientierungslos wollte er sich aufrichten doch Legolas hielt ihn davon ab. Beruhigend strich er über sein Gesicht und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn.

„Ganz ruhig mein Freund!", sagte er leise.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber bevor der Sturm nicht abgeklungen ist, können wir es nicht herausfinden."

Aragorn wandte seinen Blick in Richtung Höhleneingang und seufzte.

„Wo ist Gimli?", fragte er schließlich, als er diesen nirgendwo in der Höhle ausmachen konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte mein Pferd kurz nach der Schlacht genauso wenig im Griff wie du.

Aber jetzt ruh dich aus. Dein Pferd hat ein Talent dafür, dich an Orten abzuwerfen, wo du nicht sehr weich landest."

Für einen Moment blickte Legolas tief in die leuchtend blauen Augen seines Gefährten bevor er den Blick von ihm abwandte und ins Dunkel starrte.

Schon vor einer ganzen Weile hatte er, sich selbst gegenüber, seine, über Freundschaft hinausgehenden, Gefühle für Aragorn eingestanden, doch noch im gleichen Gedanken sich damit abgefunden, das dieser zu Arwen gehörte. Sie waren nur Freunde und nie würde sich etwas an dieser Tatsache ändern, dessen war er sich sicher.

Er würde für ihn in jede Schlacht ziehen um die er ihn bat und nie würde er zulassen, dass ihm etwas geschehe. Er hatte sich geschworen ihn zu beschützen und wenn es sein Leben kosten würde. Das war er ihm schuldig. Auch wenn er sich diese Schuld selbst auferlegt hatte. Doch sie waren nur Freunde. Nur Freunde.

Und damit würde er leben müssen. Noch einmal strich er über das glänzende Haar, den Augenblick genießend, denn er war sich bewusst, dass dies einer der wenigen Momente war, in denen er Aragorn so nah sein konnte.


	4. Part I: The Mountain :: Chapter Three

Chapter Three More than Friends 

Er spürte die weichen Fingerspitzen auf seinen Wangen. Wie sie beruhigend durch sein Haar fuhren. Er spürte wie die durchdringenden Augen des Elben auf seiner Haut brennende Spuren hinterließen. Er fühlte sich geborgen. Er fühlte sich sicher. Sie waren schon seit langer Zeit gute Freunde und schon häufig hatten sie Nächte zusammen in Wäldern verbracht, doch noch nie hatte sich diese Wärme in ihm ausgebreitet, wenn er die Nähe seines Freundes spürte. Er wünschte sich, dass diese einfachen Berührungen nicht enden mögen und rügte sich im selben Moment selbst dafür.

Schließlich waren sie doch nur Freunde. Schließlich wartete doch Arwen auf ihn. Er wollte sie heiraten. Er liebte sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Mehr als alles andere? Dessen war er sich in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr sicher. Doch sie waren nur Freunde. Er durfte nicht so empfinden wie er es gerade gerne wollte. Er durfte nicht daran denken, wie es wäre, wenn er sich aufrichtete und selbst über die seidigen, goldenen Haare streichen würde. Was passieren würde, wenn zärtlich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die zarten Lippen seines Gefährten fahren würde, um diese anschließend zu küssen.

Es ärgerte Aragorn, dass er diese Gedanken nicht stoppen konnte. Genauso wie er unfähig war sich zu bewegen. Die liebevollen Gesten zu erwidern oder von sich zu weisen.

Er dachte an Arwen, wie er ihr unter die Augen treten könnte, wenn sie erfahren würde, was er in diesem Moment über seinen besten Freund und treuesten Gefährten dachte.

Und so genoss er die Wärme, gab sich ihr hin und viel schon bald in einen ruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Als er am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, fielen vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen in die Höhle und spielten mit dem nassen Stein. Er sah nach oben und blickte direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht seines Freundes.

Nie hatten diese Lippen eine so starke Anziehungskraft auf ihn gehab wie in diesem Augenblick.

Nie hatten die Augen seines Freundes so gestrahlt wie in diesem Moment.

Er richtete sich auf und nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten seine Lippen von Legolas.

Er sah den fragenden Blick in dessen Augen und riss sich im letzten Moment von ihnen los.

Er stand auf und ging langsam zum Ausgang der Höhle.

Legolas folgte ihm.

Der Sturm hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Die Äste der Bäume waren abgeknickt und das Wasser des am Vortages noch kleinen Flusses, war so stark angestiegen, das er zu einem mächtigen Strom angestiegen war und die kleine Brücke unter den Wellen begraben lag.

In diesem Zustand war es für sie unmöglich den Fluss zu überqueren.

„Wir müssen warten,", begann Legolas, „bis das Wasser die Brücke wieder freigibt."

Aragorn nickte bedächtig. „Gut das wir in den Satteltaschen der Pferde noch einige Vorräte haben, hier ist wenig essbares zu finden."

Legolas hatte sich bereits dazu aufgemacht die Sättel von den Rücken der Pferde zu nehmen und sie zurück auf die Wiese zu führen wo er sie an einen Baum band, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht in die Fluten gerieten.

Unsicher was er nun tun sollte, setzte Aragorn sich auf einen der Felsen und starrte auf den Fluss. Es gab nichts zu tun, so abgeschnitten von jeder Zivilisation. Die wenigen Äste um sie herum würden nicht ausreichen, um eine neue Brücke zu bauen und schwimmen wäre reinster Selbstmord gewesen.

Legolas setzte sich ihm gegenüber und einige Zeit saßen sie einfach nur da und gingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Was denkst du, wie lange wird es dauern, bis wir die Brücke wieder überqueren können?", unterbrach Aragorn die Stille.

„Ich kann es dir beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Vielleicht einen Tag. Vielleicht aber auch eine Woche. Wir werden sehen. Mich interessiert viel mehr wie es Gimli geht. Hoffentlich wurde er nicht von weiteren Orcs überrascht."

Aragorn nickte. „Es wird ihm schon gut gehen. Das hoffe ich zumindest."

„Und nun?" , fragte Legolas nach einer weiteren Weile des Schweigens.

„Jetzt können wir nur noch abwarten und Däumchen drehen.", antwortete Aragorn leicht zerknirscht.

„Ich wollte in 2 Tagen heiraten und Arwen weiß noch nicht einmal wo genau wir uns im Moment befinden und ob es uns gut geht.", Aragorn lehnte den Kopf an die kühle Felswand und lies sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als er die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er direkt in die von Legolas. Unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte er ihn an.

„Was ist los mit dir? Erst schläfst du wie ein Stein und dann guckst du mich an als wäre ich ein Geist. Du solltest dich in den Schatten legen du hast schon einen ziemlichen Sonnenbrand und wenn du nicht aufpasst, gesellt sich bei deinem Glück auch noch ein Sonnenstich hinzu."

Verdattert blinzelte Aragorn. „Ja du hast recht." Erhob sich und lehnte sich stattdessen in den Höhleneingang in dem es kühl und schattig war.

Legolas setzte sich ihm gegenüber und musterte ihn eingehend.

„Was ist?"

„Was soll schon sein?"

„Was musterst du mich so? Mir geht's gut, wirklich."

„Neben den Pferden bist du das einzigste Lebewesen in dieser Schlucht. Ich versuche lediglich mich nicht zu langweilen."

„Aha. Dazu bin ich also gerade noch gut genug."

„Ja eindeutig."

„Na dann bin ich ja froh wenn ich wenigstens für irgendwas gut bin."

„Wenn du wirklich etwas zu tun haben möchtest, dass dich nützlich macht, dann mach mir was zu essen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

„So ist das also jetzt will sich der gnädige Herr auch noch bedienen lassen."

„So ist es!"

Beide grinsten sich an und Aragorn erhob sich.

„Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was wir dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes anbieten können. Und natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen, ihn zu bekochen, wo doch jedes Lebensmittel, dass er auch nur ansieht ungenießbar wird."

„Willst du damit sagen ich kann nicht kochen?"

„Ja.", antwortete Aragorn kurz und beugte sich dann über die Tasche mit den letzten Vorräten.

„Also ich kann dir anbieten ... einen Lembasbrot. Oder Lembasbrot. Oder Lembasbrot. Was sagst du?"

„Nur Lembasbrot? Wo ist das ganze Obst das wir gestern noch hatten?"

„Das ist für mich. Wenn ich schon koche, dann nur zu meinem Vorteil."

Ungläubig sah Legolas zu ihm hinüber. Dann stand er auf. Schlich leise von hinten an Aragorn heran, der sich noch immer über die Tasche gebeugt hatte und überfiel ihn plötzlich.

Er ergriff seine Arme, hielt sie fest und griff sich einen der Äpfel aus der Tasche.

„Da wollen wir doch mal sehen wer hier das Lembasbrot isst.", lachte er und wollte gerade genussvoll in den Apfel beißen, als Aragorn seine Arme aus seiner Hand befreite und zum Gegenangriff überging.

Der Apfel rollte auf den Boden und Aragorn drehte Legolas geschickt auf den Rücken, setzte sich auf seine Beine und hielt seine Arme auf dem Boden.

„Ja das wollen wir doch mal sehen.", sagte er breit grinsend, als er Legolas überraschtes Gesicht sah.

Plötzlich verschwand das Grinsen von Aragorns Lippen, als er seinen Freund wehrlos unter sich liegen sah.

Wieder spürte er diese starke Anziehungskraft, wieder war er unfähig sich zu bewegen.

„Aragorn?"

Die Stimme drang nur schwach zu ihm vor.

Wie in Trance beugte er sich langsam nach vorne. Immer näher kamen sich ihre Gesichter.

Legolas wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Er hatten diesen Ausdruck noch nie in den Augen seines Freundes gesehen und es fiel ihm schwer sich vorzustellen, was nun passieren würde. Auch wenn er sich zeitweise so sehr gewünscht hatte. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sie nur Freunde waren. Nie hatte er darüber nachgedacht, dass Aragorn ebenso für ihn empfinden würde. Er liebte doch Arwen.

Er spürte seinen Atem auf seinen Gesicht, starrte ihn immer noch verständnislos an. Doch er hatte nicht die Kraft sich zu wehren. Er konnte ihn nicht von sich wegstoßen zu sehr fesselte ihn dieser Blick, zu sehr entsprach dies seinem innigsten Wunsch. Auch wenn er sonst ein sehr rationaler und emotionsloser Mensch war. Diesmal war es seinem Verstand nicht möglich sich über seine Gefühle zu stellen.

Er spürte die weichen Lippen auf seinen, wagte nicht zu atmen, wagte nicht, darüber nachzudenken, dass es doch falsch war was sie taten.

Er war Arwen versprochen. Er würde sie heiraten. Ein Leben in dem sie beide die Hauptrollen spielen würden, hätte keine Zukunft.

Und dennoch erwiderte er den Kuss ohne zögern.

Aragorn löste den Kuss. Sah ihm in die Augen. Einen kurzen Moment. Bevor sie sich erneut küssten.

Bevor Aragorn realisierte, was er tat.

Abrupt stand er auf. Verließ die Höhle und ging hinunter zum Fluss.

Legolas richtete sich auf, folgte seinem Gefährten aber nicht.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie ihm zumute war. Er musste sich genauso fühlen, wie er, als er das erste mal verstand, warum und was er überhaupt für seinen Freund fühlte.

Er saß weiterhin im Höhleneingang, beobachtete wie Aragorn unruhig am Flussufer auf und abging.

Ihm war klar, dass das, was passiert war eine einmalige Sache sein musste. Wenn sie in ein oder zwei Tagen diese Schlucht verließen würde Aragorn wie geplant Arwen heiraten. Und er würde wie geplant nach der Hochzeit zurück nach Düsterwald gehen. Zurück zu seinem Volk.

Die Sonne versank hinter den Felswänden und ein kühler Wind über die Wiese. Noch war die Brücke nicht wieder zu sehen, aber die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, tauchten den weitaus ruhiger gewordenen Fluss in ein schimmerndes Gold.

Nur wenige Wolken waren am Himmel und ließen freien Blick auf Mond und Sterne.

Der Boden war trocken und warm und wieder prasselte ein kleines Feuer vor Legolas. Er hatte das vom Sturm noch feuchte Holz nur mit viel Mühe zum brennen bekommen und einige Male wäre es beinahe wieder erloschen doch seine Geduld zahlte sich nun durch Wärme und beruhigendes Licht aus.

Er hörte, wie sich Schritte von hinten näherten und sah zu Aragorn auf, der sich unsicher neben ihn setzte.

„Was da eben passiert ist ...", begann er hilflos.

„Ist schon OK.", antwortete Legolas ruhig und nahm beruhigend Aragorns Hand.

Dieser zuckte unter der Berührung leicht zusammen und sah seinen Freund an.

Lange, viel zu lange, diese bekannte kleine Ewigkeit sah er ihn an.

Unschlüssig, wie er sich verhalten sollte, zögerte er kurz, bevor er Legolas erneut küsste.

Dieser jedoch entzog sich seiner Berührung und sah ihn fragend an.

„Bist du dir ...", weiter kam er nicht, denn Aragorn küsste ihn erneut.

Noch einmal vermochte er sich nicht dagegen zu wehren, ließ es geschehen, ließ seine Gefühle zu und erwiderte den Kuss.


	5. Part I : The Mountain :: Chapter Four

Chapter Four The times we should remember 

Zärtlich fuhr Aragorn durch das glänzende Haar des Elben, zog dessen Gesichtskonturen mit seinen Fingerspitzen nach. Sein Verstand rief verzweifelt, dass es falsch war. Dass er sich aufrichten und den Blick aus den Fängen der funkelnden, blauen Augen befreien sollte. Doch es fesselte ihn etwas an dem nun bewegungslos unter ihm liegenden Elben. Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er ihn ein weiteres Mal küsste. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die noch vor wenigen Sekunden so laut geschrieen hatte wurde mit jedem Atemzug leiser, als er aufgab gegen seine Gefühle zu kämpfen.

Es war Liebe. Tiefe, sehnsüchtige Liebe, die all die Jahre verborgen geblieben war. Eine Liebe für die er mehr als für jede Andere durchs Feuer gehen würde. Für die er kämpfen und sterben würde, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ihm nichts geschehe.

Legolas Hände ruhten auf seinem Rücken, strichen beruhigend über ihn. Sein Gesicht an dessen Hals geschmiegt lag Aragorn einfach nur da. Genoss das Gefühl von Sicherheit, dass Legolas ihm schenkte. Ein Gefühl, das Arwen ihm nie hatte geben können. Doch er wusste, dass es enden würde, sobald der Fluss wieder überquerbar war. Legolas würde nicht zulassen, dass er eine Entscheidung zu treffen hätte. Er würde die Entscheidung für ihn treffen. Gegen diese Verbindung. Die all die Jahre gewachsen war. An Vertrauen, an Verständnis.

Er hasste sich dafür , dass er es war, der dies alles nun zerstört hatte. Es würde nicht mehr so sein wie früher. Legolas würde gehen. Sie würden sich nicht mehr wiedersehen. Diese Nacht war nur der Anfang eines viel zu lange dauernden Endes. Nur für einen Moment huschte der Gedanke durch seinen Kopf nicht nach Gondor zurückzukehren. Doch er war zu sehr König um sein Volk im Stich zu lassen.

Er hasste sich dafür, nicht nur sein eigenes, sondern auch das Herz seines wunderschönen Freundes zu brechen. Und das er es nicht aushalten würde, jedes Mal darüber nachzudenken, wenn er ihn wieder mit Arwen betrügen würde. Es war zu absurd. Hatte er vor einem Tag noch genau andersherum gedacht.

Legolas lag im weichen Gras und hielt Aragorn fest in seinen Armen. Er wusste, das es die letzte und einzige Nacht sein würde, die sie so zusammen verbringen würden. Morgen würden sie die Schlucht verlassen können und mit ihr die Gefühle hinter sich lassen müssen, die sich hier das erste mal ans Licht getraut hatten. Er würde in seine Heimat zurückkehren. Aragorn würde sich auf sein Rolle als König konzentrieren müssen und nicht auf den Kampf seiner Gefühle. So würde es für Aragorn besser sein wenn er ihn verlassen würde.

Er würde den Anblick eines glücklichen Königspaares nicht verkraften. So wäre es auch für ihn besser zu gehen.

Er hielt ihn fest, weil es das letzte Mal war, dass er es war, der ihm Sicherheit schenken konnte.

Er hatte sich geschworen ihn vor jedem Feind zu beschützen. Morgen würden sie beide ihre eigenen Wege gehen. Ohneeinander. Es musste einmal ein Ende haben.

Als er ihm in die Augen sah, sah er, dass er es wusste. Wie konnte es auch anders sein. Sie brauchten schon lange keine Worte mehr. Und er sah mehr als die tiefe Traurigkeit, er sah Hass auf sich selber.

Legolas strich behutsam über die Wange seines Gefährten, die eine einzelne Träne zierte.

Er wollte ihn nicht weinen sehen. Es gab keine andere Zukunft für sie.

Doch sie hatten noch diese eine Nacht.

Eine Einzelne.

Eine Letzte.

Er richtete sich auf. Wischte mit seinem Daumen die Träne fort und küsste ihn.

Genoss die Berührungen seiner Lippen, seine Zunge.

Er wusste, dass dies den Abschied nur unerträglicher machen würde. Doch es zählte nur dieser Moment. In dem es ihm unmöglich war ihm zu wiederstehen.

Als er schließlich die Augen schloss und in den Armen seines langjährigen Freundes und seit dieser Nacht viel mehr als das, einschlief, waren es nur noch wenige Stunden, bis die Sonne wieder aufging.


End file.
